The Battle
by mangaluver34
Summary: One-shot. It's the final round of the Journeyman exams, and Gaara finally battles his opponent: Light Yagami! Rated T for a reason, if you know what I mean. I mean, come on, it's Gaara. Review, please!


AN: This is a bad idea. I should be working on another one of my stories right now, not starting a new one!! Oh, well. I might as well write it now.

Disclaimer 1: I do not own Death Note or Naruto.

Disclaimer 2: I just finished Naruto 13 today, so I'm obviously behind in the series. If I mess up some facts, I apologize. I'm a complete Death Note junkie, and have read all the books at least twice, so I won't mess that up. Just a warning to die-hard Naruto fans. I'll try not to screw this up.

Okay, now that that's out of the way, here is my story:

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I had waited long enough.

Mother had waited long enough.

I needed to kill that boy.

The one I was up against in the final round of the Journeyman exams. I didn't care about the rank. I just needed to kill him.

My match had been postponed time and time again. Since our fight was an interesting one, the officials had allowed my opponent's tardiness to be excused. Finally, he showed up, standing by Kakashi's side.

How dare he mock me! He was dressed in business casual attire, a collared shirt and kakis. He carried no weapons, just a black diary and a pen. He looked alert, but somehow, still bored. I was now dripping with bloodlust, itching for him to come and just try to attack me.

He smirked. "Sorry I'm late. Shall we get this over with, Gaara?"

I didn't return the grin. "Yes, let's, Light."

Light Yagami stared back at me, still smirking. "Well, after you."

I didn't want to have him facing my back, but then again, my gourd would prevent any major attacks. I allowed his luxury, knowing that in a matter of minutes, he'd be dead anyway.

It took me a little longer to reach the stadium, for I had to kill two men who were telling me to throw the match. However, their blood tasted bad, so my mother said, so I had to make sure Light Yagami's was extra tasty.

Finally, they started the match. Neither of us moved, both on defensive mode. We were waiting for the other to make the first move. After a couple seconds of this, Light shrugged and pulled out the diary and his pen. "I thought you'd be more interesting than this, Gaara," He said, "I'm disappointed."

I was hearing Mother's screams inside my head, telling me to kill him while I still had the chance, and for some reason, they got louder the more Light wrote. I was distracted.

Light's now-calm voice brought me slightly back down to Earth. "Since you're being so boring, I think I'll be boring too. No special things. Just a simple heart attack." He laughed.

I thought I heard another laugh, too. This one was a different voice, more cackling than laughing. I heard a faint "Hyuk, hyuk" as Light stared at his watch for some reason. What was that noise? What the HELL was that noise? I didn't see anybody else, but I could've sworn I'd heard it.

"Forty." Light smiled. I wasn't sure why. What was this all about? I wanted a fight. Not just some psycho counting to forty. If he didn't start attacking soon, I'd just have to kill him without a fight.

"What? Ryuk, why didn't he die?"

I once again heard the faint voice on top of Mother's shrieks to "KILL HIM NOW!" Now it was really bugging me. But so was something else. I was supposed to be dead? Just like that? I didn't get it.

Light was acting strange. Like he was talking to somebody who wasn't there. He was even pausing, as if waiting for someone else to speak.

"Oh…Yes, I see…Ask him? …Worth a shot, I guess…Hey, you. Umm…is Gaara your real name?"

"Hell if I'm telling."

Light glared at me. Mother's howls reached an all-time high volume. Now I had no choice. I had to kill him.

"Light, you're being boring." I mocked him. "I won't do anything special."

I sent the sand flying out of my gourd, covering his body. I clenched my hand into a fist, tightening the grip against his body. I squeezed harder and harder until I saw blood oozing from the sand. Then, I returned it to my gourd and let the crushed body fall to the ground. Mother was pleased.

Somehow, I felt a pull toward his diary. I walked up and picked up the little black book. The cover read "Death Note." Hmm. I wondered what that meant.

I heard a small noise behind me. I spun around. Before me was a…monster. I don't know how to describe it. It was huge, and definitely inhuman. I started to pull the sand out to kill it, but he raised a giant hand.

"Now, now." He said.

It was the voice! The faint one I'd heard earlier. It hadn't changed; except for this one rang out loud and clear, while the other was distant.

He continued speaking. "Hey. My name's Ryuk. And that notebook you're holding could turn out to be the best thing to happen in your life."

As he explained about the book, my grin got bigger. It _would_ be the best thing that ever happened to me. I just knew it.


End file.
